Reforming
Perhaps the best defense against combustive powers such as Charmed One Piper Halliwell's ability to blow evil threats up, Reforming allows its possessor to forcibly pull him or herself back together after being destroyed via combustive force. Sometimes, this power can be referred to as Reconstitution, however, Paige Matthews noted the power as being Reforming when she encountered a Phoenix Witch that pulled herself back together. : The power is often associated with immunity or immortality where a magial being requires a powerful potion or vanquishing spell, such as one created by the Power of Three that harnesses the magic of the Halliwell-Warren line of Witches, to destroy them into oblivion. Notable Beings Possessing the Power This power is confined to neither good or evil beings and can be harnessed by any magical beings bestowed with the ability. Notable beings that exhibited this power include: Whitelighters Angelic beings bestowed with the responsibility of guiding and protecting witches, Whitelighters, such as Leo Wyatt have used the power to reform themselves after being attacked via combustion. Leo Wyatt exhibited the power on several occasions, most notable when Piper and Phoebe Halliwell were affected by the Dark Priestess, Dantalian, who bound Prue Halliwell and a warlock Zile as husband and wife, causing them to take on characteristics of warlocks. Piper used her demonic form of freezing on Leo and then Phoebe shattered him into pieces, but once he unfroze, he was able to reform. Another notable instance was when Piper was affected by Lord Dyson and released her repressed anger, blowing Leo up but each time he orbed away and reformed. The Elders Cosmic beings acting as the leaders of the Whitelighters, the Elders are naturally bestowed with the ability to reform. As an Elder, Leo displayed this power when he was blown up by Piper Halliwell when she was under the influence of magic. The Source of All Evil The the Source of All Evil, leader of all that is evil, displayed the power when he possessed Paige's boyfriend Shane; he reformed in Halliwell Manor. : As the Source, Cole Turner displayed the ability to reform when the Charmed Ones attempted to vanquish him with a potion. The three sisters cast a spell causing him to burst into oblivion, but he pulled him back together and reformed, proving impervious to the potion. However, he was then trapped in a Crystal Cage and then vanquished with a potion. Cole Turner When Cole returned from the Demonic Wasteland, he retained the ability to reform, demonstrated when Paige tried to orb inside him and vanquish him. Paige orbed inside of him, recited a spell causing him to burst into oblivion but he then reformed himself and screamed, sending Paige flying into a river. He was later vanquished in an alternate reality. The Phoenix Witches Powerful assassin witches who rose from the ashes of the Salem Witch Trials with vengeance in their hearts, the Phoenix can trick a being to think they have been vanquished, such as when Bianca attacked Christopher Halliwell and was blown up by Piper. The sisters discovered the Phoenix have this ability when Bianca's mother, Lynn, reformed after Piper blew her up in her apartment. She blew Lynn up in the living area of the apartment and then they went into a bedroom where they saw Lynn reform and dematerialize with her daughter. Other Users *Devlin: a powerful warlock; vanquished by the Charmed Ones *Kurzon: a high-level demon banished from the Underworld by the Source of All Evil; vanquished by the Charmed Ones *Barbas: the Demon of Fear, exhibited the power when he stole it from Cole Turner after returning from the Demonic Wasteland; Piper blew him up and he reformed; destroyed by Leo Wyatt *The Swarm Demons: Having a duplicitous type of Reforming, Swarm Demons have the ability to reform not only into themselves but duplicating themself as well. Once one is blown up, it reforms itself and creates another. The power was exhibited when Piper tracked the demons to their catacombs in the Underworld and attempted to blow one up but then he reformed and duplicated himself; vanquished by the Charmed Ones. *The Slime Demon: an amorphous blob demon comprised of slime that reforms itself to feed on magical power; vanquished by the Charmed Ones Category:Charmed Universe Category:Magical Powers